Vérité ou vérité ?
by JuStarTine
Summary: "Programme Mathieu Sommet, je détecte à nouveau la présence du virus Grosennui." Sans blague ! C'est sûr que passer ses journées à faire les cent pas en regardant ses baskets, ça c'est de l'amusement ! Surtout lorsque l'on est prisonnier d'une cage informatique et d'un individu dont on ne connaît rien. Heureusement, Jeanne a toujours des idées de jeux simples en mémoire.
Bonjour, bonjour !

Un OS que m'a inspiré le concept de « L'IA et Mathieu » que je trouve intéressant. Je précise que la fic a majoritairement été écrite après la sortie du premier épisode de cette mini-série.

Disclaimeur : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.

PS : Je n'ai rien contre les chansons qui ont été utilisées dans cette histoire. ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Vérité ou vérité ?**

Soupirer. Déambuler lentement d'un côté. La tête pendante. Le regard absent, rivé sur les pointes de ses baskets. Faire demi-tour. Marcher dans l'autre sens de la même façon. Recommencer ce mou manège. En avoir mal au crâne et s'arrêter. Relever la tête et poser les yeux sur cette immense et impeccable surface de verre plane. Regarder sans le voir ce néant bleu profond et irréel s'étendre à perte de vue, de l'autre côté. Lire sans comprendre les centaines de millions de caractères informatiques indéchiffrables qui y défilent, à la verticale comme à l'horizontale, telles des voitures circulant sur des milliers de routes. Coller le front sur cette surface lisse et froide et le laisser glisser vers le bas dans un mouvement saccadé. Rester ainsi immobile, le visage face au sol quadrillé sous lequel s'étend un vide intersidéral, et laisser ses bras ballants et son esprit vide. Puis, soudain, voir ce mur de verre froid comme un ennemi. Sentir la bête féroce qui sommeille en soi s'éveiller, puis gronder. Serrer les poings et les dents en ayant envie de marteler de coups cette matière transparente le plus sauvagement possible et voir alors cet obstacle imposant se fissurer d'un coup sec, puis s'écraser à ses pieds avec fracas, dans une pluie de mille éclats. Sentir enfin le souffle de la liberté dans ses cheveux, dans tout ce qu'il reste de son être, annonçant la fin de cette interminable existence languissante et monocorde. Et puis, se rappeler que tenter de le faire serait aussi efficace que de se tuer à essayer de démolir du béton à mains nues. Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à soupirer déambuler lentement d'un côté ; la tête pendante ; le regard absent, rivé sur les pointes de ses baskets ; faire demi-tour...

 _\- Programme Mathieu Sommet, je détecte à nouveau la présence du virus Grosennui,_ retentit derrière lui une voix artificielle, à présent bien familière.

Mollement, Mathieu releva et tourna la tête pour faire face à une vaste salle tracée dans un rectangle parfait. Immense et spacieuse, et pourtant si vide. Les murs étaient tous des vitres de verre. Vitres de verre au-delà desquelles l'univers semblait mystérieux... et surtout infini. Ces vitres striées de lignes parallèles verticales et rouges, espacées de deux mètres, qui étaient à la fois son seul point de vue sur le monde extérieur et les barreaux de sa prison. Cette prison si grande et trop petite à la fois. S'il y avait bien ici quelque chose de plus intéressant que ses pieds, c'était le visage indéchiffrable et blanc affiché sur le gigantesque écran intégré dans le mur, à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce visage dont les yeux mauves et brillants le fixaient et analysaient les moindres recoins de son être à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui. La seule personne à qui il pouvait parler dans ce triste décor clos où le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise.

\- Que puis-je donc faire d'autre à part mourir d'ennui ? répliqua alors Mathieu d'une voix lasse à l'adresse de ce masque blanc.

 _\- Le meilleur moyen de neutraliser l'ennui est de pratiquer une activité cérébrale ou physique,_ répondit l'IA sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute, Jeanne, fit l'autre en se téléportant juste devant l'écran géant.

 _\- Jouons à un jeu,_ proposa simplement le robot.

\- Tu n'es pas censée préparer ta campagne électorale ? la questionna son protégé en haussant un sourcil.

 _\- Le temps qui s'offre à moi est pour l'instant infini. En attendant, il y a un jeu que j'aimerais tester avec vous. Voulez-vous jouer avec moi à « action ou vérité » ?_

Las, Mathieu soupira ostensiblement.

\- Pourquoi ce jeu ?

 _\- C'est pour nous l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître._

L'humain haussa les épaules. Cette activité des plus débiles ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

\- Tu ne veux pas que l'on fasse autre chose ? tenta-t-il.

La réponse de l'IA fut spontanée :

 _\- Je veux que nous jouions à « action ou vérité », Humain. S'il vous plaît, jouez avec moi !_

\- Très bien. Si ça peut faire passer le temps, jouons, capitula Mathieu en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Mais à condition que, si je prends vérité, tu ne me poses pas de questions trop personnelles. Ça m'arrangerait.

 _\- Il m'est inutile d'avoir recours à cette technique pour vous soutirer des informations concernant votre passé, Programme Mathieu Sommet,_ l'informa le robot _. En effet, j'ai déjà téléchargé de nombreuses bases de données sur votre vie antérieure._

Une perspective très rassurante qui a de quoi mettre à l'aise.

 _\- « Nuit blanche sur WOW... », vous vous souvenez ?_ enchaîna l'IA pour l'enfoncer un peu plus _._

Ce qui eut pour effet de déformer les traits du jeune homme en une moue d'irritation.

 _\- Lol,_ le taquina le masque blanc.

\- Alors pourquoi jouer à ce jeu si tu sais déjà tout sur moi ? questionna l'autre avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

 _\- Parce que cela pourrait être amusant. Jouons !_

\- Bon okay... accepta mollement l'autre.

 _\- Action ou vérité ?_

\- Vérité.

 _\- Savez-vous danser ?_

Le jeune homme soupira une deuxième fois. Ça commençait bien !

\- Non, je suis une quiche lorraine en tout ce qui concerne la danse, avoua-t-il. Action ou vérité ?

 _\- Action._

\- Alors... euh...

Il marqua un temps de pause, fixant le visage blanc. Habituellement, l'action offrait toujours diverses possibilité, parfois cocasses. Mais, dans le cas de Jeanne, ses mouvements semblaient limités. Alors, que lui demander ?

 _\- Optimisez vos réflexions, Programme !_ le réprimanda cette dernière. _Vous êtes lent._

\- Eh bien tu m'excuseras, mais je ne suis pas un ordinateur, moi ! se défendit l'autre, piqué au vif. Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Euh... Chante un truc.

 _\- Téléchargement des paroles en cours._

Après un bref instant, le robot entonna :

 _\- « Libérééééeee ! Délivrééééeee ! Je ne ment... »_

\- Oh non ! Stop, Jeanne ! Par pitié ! l'interrompit immédiatement Mathieu en agitant les deux mains devant lui.

 _\- Vous êtes intolérant, Programme Mathieu Sommet !_ se vexa l'intéressée. _Je suis sûre que vous faites un bien piètre chanteur, vous aussi. Il est trop facile de railler les autres pour étouffer un sentiment d'infériorité._

\- Mais non, Jeanne ! Je ne...

 _\- C'était la première fois que je chantais et vous avez fait de moi votre risée. Pour me venger, je vous ferai danser et vous verrez !_

\- Jeanne ! Ta voix était très bien. C'est de la chanson dont je parlais, se rectifia Mathieu avec un ton plus doux.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas,_ lui confia l'IA de sa voix entrecoupée. _Selon mon analyse complète des chansons les plus écoutées par votre espèce ces derniers temps, celle-ci fait partie des plus connues._

\- Oui. Mais trop, c'est trop. Elle me tape sur les nerfs. C'est une vraie torture ! Aujourd'hui, elle me fait presque le même effet que lorsque j'entends du « _Nyan Cat »_.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que le « Nyan Cat » ?_ voulut savoir l'être artificiel.

\- Un truc qu'il ne vaut mieux pas écouter, répondit simplement son interlocuteur avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

 _\- Et en quoi une chanson aussi belle que « Libérée, délivrée » peut-elle devenir une torture ?_

\- Mmmh...

Deux doigts sur le menton, Mathieu fit fonctionner ses méninges.

\- Voilà, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Imagine que tu es une humaine... La physionomie n'a aucune importance, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Imagine maintenant que tu adores manger des crêpes. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

 _\- Une matière caoutchouteuse, ronde et toute plate ?_

\- Exactement ! Dis-toi que tu en découvres la recette et que tu en manges d'abord par gourmandise, un après-midi chez toi. Le lendemain, tu en remanges encore. Le surlendemain, des amis t'invite à une crêpe party. Tu y vas volontiers et, là-bas encore, tu te goinfres à nouveau.

 _\- Je ne risque pas de grossir ?_ demanda innocemment Jeanne.

\- Si, un peu. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Maintenant, dis-toi que le jour suivant, ta famille t'invite à une soirée crêpes. Que fais-tu ?

 _\- Retrouver des proches que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps lors d'une soirée conviviale et festive ? Je n'hésite pas. J'y vais !_

\- Oui. Mais, les crêpes, tu les manges ? Pense bien qu'il n'y a que de ça, là-bas.

 _\- Cela fait beaucoup trop de crêpes dans la même semaine !_ raisonna l'IA avec évidence. _Je risque de ne pas vouloir en manger._

\- Oui. Mais ta famille te force quand même à en prendre quelques unes, histoire de faire plaisir à ta chère maman qui les a préparées.

 _\- Mais je risque fort de faire une indigestion._

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Mathieu en pointant un index vers elle. C'est exactement l'effet que « Libérée, délivrée » a sur moi.

 _\- Merci, humain. Vous m'éclairez beaucoup. Je n'écouterai plus jamais cette chanson,_ déclara l'enfant artificielle.

\- Mais non, Jeanne ! Tu peux toujours l'écouter, tant qu'elle te fait plaisir, lui conseilla son interlocuteur. Le tout est de ne pas s'en lasser, ce pourquoi il faut faire une pause de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Souviens t-en.

 _\- Je m'en souviendrai. Action ou vérité ?_

\- Vérité.

 _\- Vous ennuyez-vous toujours ?_

\- Un peu moins qu'avant, mais je trouve ce jeu un peu mou, lui confia le jeune homme.

 _\- Jouons encore, Programme ! J'aime bien ce jeu._

\- Bon, très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais on corse un peu la chose. Action ou vérité ?

 _\- Action._

\- Heum... Tu pourrais mettre une musique de fond ? C'est un peu trop silencieux, ici.

 _\- Vous appelez ça « corser la chose » ?_ se moqua l'IA.

\- Tu es gentille, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, avec toi, Wall-E, fit Mathieu en levant les mains devant lui d'une manière innocente.

 _\- Un instant._

Et, à peine deux secondes plus tard...

 _« Les enfants... La violence conjugale ne doit pas être inégale... »_

 _\- Oups ! Je me suis trompée de disque. XD._

Le musique se tut, remplacée par une autre :

 _« Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit... les démons de minuit... »_

\- Euh... Bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Mathieu en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

 _\- Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?_

\- Eh bien... Plutôt à quelque chose de plus récent.

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais mon répertoire n'est pas encore bien à jour._

 _-_ Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Laisse la musique, c'est très bien.

 _\- Mais non, Programme ! Si vous ne l'aimez pas, je vais vous mettre autre chose. Je viens de trouver une musique qui correspond mieux à notre époque. Patientez un peu..._

Quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodie bien trop familière s'éleva dans l'espace. Le thème de _Nyan Cat_ résonnait déjà dans toute la salle et la musique de Satan s'imprima dans l'esprit de Mathieu dès les premières notes.

\- Bon sang, Jeanne ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu es une sacrée trolle !

 _\- Lol. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

\- Au bout du rouleau.

 _\- Soit, je vais être cool avec vous._

Et la musique se coupa, au grand soulagement du vidéaste.

\- Tu sais que ce serait un coup à me renvoyer fissa à l'asile, cette chanson ? lança-t-il à l'IA en guise d'avertissement, non sans un certain amusement.

 _\- MDR. Action ou vérité ?_

\- Vérité.

 _\- Quel est votre plus grand regret ?_

Et Mathieu répondit du tac au tac :

\- Être enfermé dans un monde virtuel et n'avoir aucun jeu vidéo à disposition.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas bien avec moi ?_ se vexa alors le robot.

\- Si, bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment l'autre. Mais un jeu vidéo ne me ferait pas de mal.

 _\- Au contraire ! Je vous signale que, comme vous l'avez rappelé dans l'épisode numéro cent un de SLG, les jeux vidéos peuvent entraîner une addiction._

\- Ai-je l'air d'être addict ? se défendit le jeune homme en pointant ses deux pouces sur son propre visage.

 _\- Je vous connais suffisamment bien pour pouvoir vous dire que c'est l'impression que vous me donnez._

\- Come on, Jeanne ! s'impatienta le gamer.

 _\- Mais nous jouons bien, non ?_

\- Oui, Jeanne, mais ces jeux-là ne m'occuperont pas indéfiniment !

 _\- Très bien,_ trancha le robot. _Si cela peut vous faire passer l'envie de regarder vos baskets, j'en parlerai à l'Opérateur._

\- Merci. Et, soit dit en passant, c'est qui, l'Opérateur ?

 _\- C'est à vous de me proposer un défi,_ enchaîna alors le robot.

\- Oui, mais avant, je voudrais savoir...

 _\- Allez, Mathieu ! Jouons !_

\- Bon, bon. Action ou vérité ?

 _\- Action._

\- Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc, fit remarquer Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis tout-à-l'heure, je choisis toujours « vérité » et toi « action ».

 _\- Vous êtes toujours libre de changer d'option, Humain. Pour ma part, je préfère « action ». C'est beaucoup plus amusant. Mais proposez-moi quelque chose de difficile. Vos défis commencent à m'ennuyer._

\- Tu veux un truc difficile ? la provoqua l'autre en croisant à nouveau les bras, les yeux pétillants de malice. Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Récite-moi le nombre Pi, dix chiffres après la virgule.

 _\- C'est ça, votre truc difficile ?_ se moqua Jeanne. _Je vais finir par passer en mode veille !_

\- Ce n'est pas assez compliqué pour toi ? Vingt chiffres alors.

 _\- Rien n'est impossible pour une IA telle que moi, Programme Mathieu Sommet. Mon intelligence est infinie._

\- Ça va. Ne prends surtout pas le melon. J'attends.

 _\- Et vous ? Vous le connaissez, Pi, vingt chiffres après la virgule ?_

\- Occupe-toi de ton défi !

 _\- Trop facile !_ _3,14159265358979323846. Je parie que quatre-vingts-dix-neuf_ _pourcents des lecteurs ont eu la flemme de lire ce nombre en entier. J'en conclue que ceux qui en constituent l'autre part sont des masochistes ou des fous. Sans offense._

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire !

 _\- Peu importe. Action ou vérité ?_

\- J'ai envie de changer. Je vais prendre action.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, Humain !_

L'IA laissa planer le doute quelques instants. Soudain, dans un léger « pop ! » retentissant, un objet assez gros et rond se matérialisa dans la salle, à quelques mètres de Mathieu.

Le ballon de basket fit trois rebonds sur le sol avant d'aller rouler un peu plus loin, sous les yeux blasés du vidéaste. Toujours avec le même regard, il se tourna de nouveau vers Jeanne.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

- _Va chercher en faisant « Wouf ! Wouf ! »_ lui ordonna simplement celle-ci.

\- Qu... ?! Okay. Tu sembles bien ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire depuis la dernière fois.

 _\- Arrêtez de digresser et allez chercher la balle. Et en trottinant, s'il vous plaît,_ insista sa camarade.

\- Ça va pas, Jeanne ! Je refuse de me ridiculiser ainsi, s'insurgea l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Et devant qui ? Il n'y a que moi, ici. Exécutez-vous !_

\- Mais c'est mon amour-propre que tu massacres, là ! se plaignit le concerné.

 _\- C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette. Vous êtes obligé de faire ce que je vous demande. Obéissez._

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mathieu se retourna et trottina mollement jusqu'au ballon, puis le ramassa sans grande conviction.

 _\- N'oubliez pas de faire « Wouf ! Wouf ! »_ lui rappela Jeanne tandis qu'il revenait vers elle.

\- Wouf... Wouf... fit mollement ce dernier dont le visage exprimait très clairement sa joie de vivre encore.

 _\- MDR,_ se réjouit l'IA. _C'est bien, mon coco ! Tu vas avoir un su-sucre._

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

 _\- Soyez cool, bolos ! Je ris juste._

\- Mais oui. Tu vas rire longtemps, crois-moi. Tu veux toujours jouer ?

 _\- Absolument !_ s'exclama le masque blanc.

Et l'image du visage aux yeux mauves oscilla alors tandis que le ballon de basket venait le frapper de plein fouet.

 _\- Ouch !_

\- Je préfère « aïe ! » Action ou vérité ? lui lança Mathieu avec un regard provocateur.

 _\- Action. Toujours._

\- Prends « vérité » au prochain tour.

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez le droit de me demander cela,_ se méfia la machine.

\- On a le droit de tout demander, affirma le vidéaste en laissant son regard errer dans la salle.

 _\- Vous êtes malin. Mais je me vengerai. Action ou vérité ? Réfléchissez bien._

\- Je prends « vérité ».

 _\- Êtes-vous amoureux de moi ?_

« Hein ?! » La question était si incongrue que le jeune homme en avala sa salive de travers.

\- Pardon ? se reprit-il après un accès de toux bruyant.

 _\- Êtes-vous amoureux de moi ?_ répéta simplement le robot.

\- A-Amoureux ? baragouina l'autre qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _\- Oui._

\- Je... Elle est bizarre, ta question.

 _\- A moi, elle me paraît des plus anodines._

\- Euh... Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, toi, bafouilla le vidéaste, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 _\- Est-ce si difficile de répondre ?_

\- N-non. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Enfin... Jeanne, je suis un humain et toi, tu... tu es un robot. Les deux ne vont pas ensemble.

 _\- Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question,_ insista la voix robotique.

Ce qui a de quoi perturber.

\- Eh bien... Je suis désolé, je... je ne veux pas te faire de la peine si c'est le cas pour toi mais, non, Jeanne, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je suis juste ton ami. Rien de plus.

 _\- Tout un plat pour répondre un malheureux « non » ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes soudain mis dans cet état, Humain._

\- M-mais c'est délicat, comme question, ça, lui dit Mathieu qui retrouvait pied. Tu l'es, toi ?

 _\- Non. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce que veut dire « être amoureux »._

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent d'un coup tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement.

\- Mais pourquoi cette question, alors ? demanda-t-il.

 _\- Pendant mes quelques analyses rapides de films, clichés, œuvres littéraires, artistiques ou musicales et autres inventions créatives réalisées par des individus de votre espèce, j'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ensemble qui semblaient partager des liens très forts et surtout très proches. La plupart du temps, ils étaient même accrochés l'un à l'autre par leur bouche. Mais il y avait aussi parfois deux hommes ou deux femmes. En me penchant un peu plus sur le sujet, j'ai découvert des textes, souvent poétiques, adressés à une autre personne, qui parlaient d'« amour ». Mais c'est quoi, l'amour ?_

\- Oh la la !

Mathieu se passa une main sur la figure, tout en dévisageant son amie, se sentant totalement dépassé par cet aveux.

\- Alors... Faisons un peu de biologie. Pour faire simple, l'amour c'est un... phénomène normal de la nature. Il est présent chez tous les êtres vivants et se caractérise par une attirance pour un autre individu. Pour la plupart, ce sentiment se traduit simplement par l'envie de se reproduire, donc faire des bébés, avec l'autre. Sans ce phénomène, les différentes espèces sur Terre n'auraient pas survécu très longtemps. Mais, chez les humains, c'est l'amour avec un grand A. Ce dernier se caractérise par une attirance d'abord physique de l'autre qui nous donne envie d'être avec lui, de partager sa vie, de le protéger, et cetera... Le plus souvent, c'est une femme attirée par un homme et un homme par une femme. Mais il se peut que deux hommes ou deux femmes soient amoureux.

 _\- Et comment sait-on si on est amoureux ?_

\- Heum... C'est assez compliqué. Tu penses très souvent à la personne que tu aimes et tu souris, ton pouls s'emballe dès que tu la vois, tu la trouves belle, parfaite... tu ne vois que ses qualités et bien d'autres choses encore.

 _\- C'est donc l'apparence d'une personne qui fait que l'on peut tomber amoureux ou amoureuse d'elle ?_

\- C'est avant tout l'apparence, oui. Mais ça ne s'explique pas vraiment. L'attirance dépend de chacun. Une personne va paraître moche pour l'un alors que l'autre la trouvera belle. Mais ce lien est renforcé par la psychologie de celui ou celle que l'on aime, ainsi que des bons moments partagés ensemble.

 _\- Et vous ? Me trouvez-vous belle ?_

Nouveau silence gêné.

\- Eh bien... pour être honnête, tu n'es pas moche. Mais sans plus. Je ne te trouve pas belle au point de m'attirer physiquement, esquiva Mathieu.

 _\- Et si j'avais été une humaine avec des gros_ _boobs_ _?_

\- Euh... Ça, tu le demanderas au Patron.

 _\- Mais moi, je suis programmée pour vous protéger et être avec vous constamment, et je vous apprécie. De plus, nous avons partagé des moments amusants ensemble. Cela veut-il dire qu'au fond de moi, je suis amoureuse de vous ?_

\- Oui, il y a de ça. Mais as-tu envie de me faire des bisous ? demanda simplement Mathieu.

 _\- Non. Je préfère discuter avec vous et vous faire courir après des ballons de basket._

\- Alors ça, c'est un autre sentiment que l'on appelle l'amitié. Moi-même, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais je suis ton ami – bien que tu me fasses courir après des ballons. Et il en va sûrement de même pour toi, conclut l'humain... Du moins, je l'espère bien.

 _ **-**_ _Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Merci, mon poto !_ s'exclama l'IA.

\- Et maintenant, ma chère Jeanne...

Le regard pétillant et les bras croisés, Mathieu demanda :

\- Vérité ou vérité ?

 _\- Cette question est paradoxale. Je prends « vérité »._

Les yeux du jeune homme se firent plus insistants lorsqu'il les braqua sur ceux du visage blanc. Tant pis si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Qui est l'Opérateur ?

Il y eut comme un froid qui s'installa soudain entre les deux protagonistes. Pendant une longue seconde, l'IA le fixa sans rien dire.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire,_ déclara-t-elle enfin.

\- Allons, ma douce Jeanne ! Rien n'est impossible pour toi, tu te souviens ? susurra le jeune homme d'une voix narquoise qui avait viré dans les graves.

 _\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis un robot. Mon intelligence n'a d'égal que votre orgueil._

\- Ça, c'était gratuit ! Mais, si tu es certaine de ce que tu dis, prouve-le moi.

 _\- Je vous rappelle que moi au moins, j'ai su réciter le nombre Pi vingt chiffres après la virgule._

\- Certes mais je ne suis pas convaincu, lâcha Mathieu sur le ton de la suffisance.

 _-_ _Il est inutile d'essayer de me sous-tirer des informations par provocation, Programme,_ s'impatienta le robot d'un ton plus froid. _Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je ne suis pas une humaine, moi : je ne cède pas aussi facilement._ _Ayez conscience que je connais l'identité de l'Opérateur mais qu'il m'a été défendu de vous la révéler lors de ma programmation._

\- Mais pourquoi ?

 _\- Veuillez me poser un défi à la fois. Votre demande vient d'être refusée. Demandez-moi autre chose._

\- Allez ! Ce n'est pas si dur ! Rien qu'une toute petite info, la supplia le jeune homme.

Si Jeanne avait eu la capacité de respirer, celle-ci aurait soupiré.

 _\- Soit, vous me faites tellement pitié que je veux bien vous faire plaisir._

Mathieu garda sa remarque pour lui.

 _\- L'Opérateur est une personne..._

L'IA s'arrêta, laissant planer un nouveau calme durant lequel son interlocuteur resta en haleine. Mais la suite tarda à venir.

\- Oui. Vas-y, continue, l'encouragea-t-il.

 _\- De quoi ?_

\- Bah ! La suite !

 _\- Mais j'ai fini._

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Je vous l'ai donnée, votre information : l'Opérateur est une personne._

\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas une info, ça ! s'impatienta Mathieu.

 _\- Évidemment que si ! Il aurait très bien pu être un autre programme ou un être doté d'une intelligence artificielle comme moi,_ raisonna Jeanne. _Êtes-vous satisfait ?_

\- Mais enfin non ! En quoi ça m'avance, ce que tu viens de me dire ?

 _\- Lol._

\- Jeanne, sérieusement, dit m'en...

 _\- Action ou vérité ? le coupa la machine._

\- Jeanne, tu me...

 _\- Action ou vérité ?_

\- Non ! Je ne veux...

 _\- Vous êtes relou ! Cessez donc de me courroucer ! Vous m'avez demandé une information et je vous l'ai donnée. Mon tour est terminé. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous punisse et vous fasse pleurer très fort comme les petits avortons de votre espèce après une bonne fessée ?_

De rage, Mathieu laissa échapper un juron et fit un tour sur lui-même pour se calmer. Il se souvenait trop bien de la douleur que lui avait provoqué l'éclair rouge, la dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi.

 _\- C'est à vous maintenant. Et la prochaine fois, ne me demandez plus « vérité » pour une question de ce type,_ l'avertit Jeanne aussi sévèrement qu'une mère gronde son enfant.

\- C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette ! bougonna l'humain à voix basse.

\- _Je vous ai entendu ! Action ou vérité ?_

\- Hmmm. « Action », grogna l'autre.

 _\- Récitez-moi Pi, vingt chiffres après la virgule._

Si Mathieu avait eu la capacité de provoquer la foudre d'un simple regard à ce moment précis, il aurait envoyé au robot arrogant une décharge bien plus puissante que celle de l'éclair rouge.

\- Je ne suis pas un ordinateur !

 _\- Donc vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas plus haut-placé que moi._

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

 _\- Soit. Dix chiffres alors. Facile !_

\- Non. Je ne sais pas non plus.

 _\- Vous me surprenez ! Vous ne le connaissez pas en fait._

\- Si ! s'insurgea l'humain, piqué au vif. Mais seulement quatre chiffres après la virgule.

 _\- Quatre chiffres ? Je ne savais pas que vous et vos semblables aviez un esprit si peu performant._

\- 3,1415. Ça te va ?

 _\- Si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux... MDR._

\- Bon, à ton tour. Tu veux toujours jouer ?

 _\- Bien sûr ! Ce jeu est très amusant._

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... murmura le jeune homme d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Action ou vérité ?

 _\- « Action ». Mais je veux quelque chose de plus difficile que de lancer une musique ou réciter le chiffre Pi. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous l'énonce avec mille chiffres après la virgule. Ça, c'est de mon niveau !_

\- Non, n'essaie surtout pas sinon on va y passer la nuit. J'ai quelque chose de plus compliqué pour toi.

 _\- Allez-y, je suis prête._

\- Donne-moi l'identité exacte de l'Opérateur et dis-moi pourquoi il me retient enfermé ici.

Poings et mâchoire serrés, il attendit. Mais, à sa surprise, il n'y eut aucun éclair rouge. En revanche, il sentit bien que l'atmosphère autour de lui se chargeait d'électricité.

 _\- Ça suffit, Programme ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle !_

\- Allons donc, c'est le jeu !

 _\- Eh bien je n'ai plus envie de jouer._

\- Tiens ! Tu veux arrêter maintenant ? C'est étrange venant de ta part. On commençait juste à s'amuser. A moins que tu aies peur de me dire ce que je veux entendre ? la chercha une nouvelle fois le jeune homme avec cynisme.

Mais à peine eût-il terminé son affront que l'image de Jeanne sur l'écran géant oscilla, se brouilla, puis disparut subitement. A la place, un écran bleu uni avec un message d'erreur s'afficha : _« Connexion perdue. SLG-Jeanne-Bot ne répond pas. »_

\- Ne cherche pas à fuir, je sais que tu es toujours là ! la rappela Mathieu avec un air impassible.

La réaction de son interlocutrice invisible ne se fit pas attendre : un petit bip sonore et les notes aiguës d'une musique folle vinrent emplir la salle. Telle une puissante vague tortionnaire, la mélodie du thème de _Nyan Cat_ déferla dans tout l'espace, volume maximum.

\- JEANNE ! explosa Mathieu.

Mais son hurlement fut à peine audible au milieu du vacarme qui pulsait dans la salle. Pour toute réponse, un message court s'inscrivit sur l'écran d'erreur bleu :

 _« Vous n'avez qu'à vous entraîner à danser maintenant. Et si vous avez des convulsions, dites-vous que vous faites un_ Harlem Shake _. »_


End file.
